Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 020
"A Difficult Question!? Attack Duel Quiz!!" is the twentieth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on August 24, 2014. Featured Duels Yuya Sakaki vs. Eita Kyuando Duel continues from the previous episode. '''Turn 4: Yuya' Eita has just found and activated the Action Card "Quiz Frontier - Extra Stage." Both Yuya and Eita must answer five "Quiz" Action Trap Cards. If they answer a question correctly, they gain 100 Life Points, but if they answer incorrectly, they lose 100 Life Points. The first "Quiz" question Yuya finds depicts two "Raigeki Break" cards, one with two fingers held up on the hand, another with only a single finger, and Yuya must say which is the correct one. Yuya is given five seconds to answer, but he fails to do so, so he takes 100 damage (The correct answer being the one with one finger held up.) (Yuya 800 → 700) The second "Quiz" question Yuya finds is "How many people are being blown away in Heavy Storm." He answers "two," but the answer is three, so he takes 100 damage. (Yuya 700 → 600) Yuya is shown to get all three remaining questions wrong. (Yuya 600 → 500 → 400 → 300) One of Eita's questions is "How many teeth does Pot of Greed have?" He answer correctly (20 teeth), so he gains 100 Life Points. (Eita 5800 → 5900) Eita answers all four remaining questions correctly. (Eita 5900 → 6000 → 6100 → 6200 → 6300) The effect of "Extra Stage" ends and they return to the Duel Field. Yuya activates "Performapal Cast Change," shuffling any number of "Performapal" monsters from his hand into his Deck, and then drawing the same number of cards plus one. He returns "Performapal Hip Hippo," "Performapal Sword Fish," "Performapal Skeeter Skimmer," "Performapal Spike Eagle," and "Performapal Plus Turtle" to his Deck and he draws "Last Minute Cancellation," "Performapal Whip Snake," "Performapal Lizardraw," "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon," "Stargazer Magician," and "Timegazer Magician." Yuya places "Timgazer Magcian" (Scale 8) into the Left Pendulum Zone and "Stargazer Magician" (Scale 1) in the right Pendulum Zone. Yuya Pendulum Summons "Performpal Whip Snake," (1700/900) "Performapal Lizardraw" (1200/600) and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon," (2500/2000) all in Attack Position. "Whip Snake" attacks "Quiz Monkey." Eita activates the effect of "Quiz Monkey," forcing Yuya to answer the number of "Quiz" monsters that will be on the field at the end of the Battle Phase. If Yuya answers correctly, he'll gain 1000 Life Points, but if he answers incorrectly, "Quiz Monkey" will be Special Summoned from the Graveyard if it is destroyed and Eita can then, regardless of whether it was Special Summoned or not, he can destroy one of Yuya's monsters and "Quiz Monkey's" ATK and DEF will then become equal to that of the destroyed monster. Yuya answers "zero." Eita then activates the effect of "Sphin-Quiz." Yuya is asked which monster on the field has the highest Level. If he answers correctly, that monster is destroyed and the controller takes damage equal to its ATK. If he answers incorrectly, the Battle Phase will be ended. As answering correctly would cause Yuya to lose, he answers "Quiz Monkey," (Level 1) and the Battle Phase ends. Since he answered "Quiz Monkey's" question incorrectly, Eita destroys "Odd-Eyes." ("Quiz Monkey": 1500/1000 → 2500/2000) Yuya activates the effect of "Performapal Lizardraw;" since a monster he controlled was destroyed, he can draw a card for each "Peformapal" monster he controls, so he draws 2 cards. Yuya Sets 3 cards. Turn 5: Eita Eita draws. Eita attacks "Whip Snake" with "Quiz Monkey." Yuya activates the Trap Card "Last Minute Cancellation," switching all monsters he controls into Defense Position and this turn, if any "Performapal" monsters he controls are destroyed, they are returned to his hand instead. "Quiz Monkey's" attack continues and "Whip Snake" is destroyed and returns to Yuya's hand. "Sphin-Quiz" attacks and destroys "Lizardraw," which is also returned to Yuya's hand. Eita activates the Quick-Play Spell Card "Magnification Don!!," doubling the ATK of a "Quiz" monster that destroyed a Defense Position monster by battle and allow it to attack again. ("Sphin-Quiz": 1000 → 2000 ATK) "Sphin-Quiz" attacks Yuya directly, but Yuya finds and activates the Action Trap "Quiz - 5000 of Mathematics." He must prove Fermat's Last Theorem. If he does, he will gain 5000 Life Points, but if he doesn't, he'll take 5000 damage. Yuya deliberately answers incorrectly (or rather, deliberately chose the card in the first place with the knowledge that he couldn't answer), so he takes 5000 damage. Yuya activates the Trap Card "Performance Resurrection - Reborn Force." If he would take effect damage during the turn a "Performapal" monster was destroyed, he can inflict that damage to his opponent instead. (Eita 6300 → 1300) The second effect of "Reborn Force" ends the Battle Phase since it was activated during the Battle Phase. Eita Sets 2 cards. The effect of "Magnificaton Don!!" ends and the ATK of "Sphin-Quiz" returns to normal. ("Sphin-Quiz": 2000 → 1000 ATK) Turn 6: Yuya Yuya draws. Yuya Pendulum Summons "Performapal Hip Hippo," (800/800) "Performapal Whip Snake," and "Performapal Lizardraw," from his hand and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" from his Extra Deck. Eita activates the Trap Card "Last Question," forcing Yuya to guess how many monsters will be on the field at the start of the Battle Phase. If he guess correctly, all of Eita's monsters will be destroyed, but if he guesses incorrectly, all of Yuya's monsters will be destroyed. Yuya guesses "six," but Eita activates the Trap Card "Recovery Chute," allowing him to increase the ATK of a monster he controls by that of a Level 4 or lower "Quiz" monster and then return the latter monster to his hand. "Sphin-Quiz" gains ATK equal to that of "Quiz Monkey" ("Sphin-Quiz: 1000 → 3500 ATK) and "Quiz Monkey" returns to Eita's hand. Since Yuya answered incorrectly, all of his monsters are destroyed. Yuya activates the Trap Card "Performapal Curtain Call;" this turn, a monster he controls cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects, and it gains 600 ATK for each "Performpal" monster that is destroyed during this turn. He selects "Odd-Eyes," and all of his other monsters are destroyed. ("Odd-Eyes": 2500 → 4300 ATK) "Odd-Eyes" attacks, and Eita attempts to activate the effect of "Sphin-Quiz," the the effect of "Curtain Call" negates it. "Sphin-Quiz" is destroyed, and the effect of "Odd-Eyes" doubles the battle damage since "Sphin-Quiz" is Level 5 or higher. (Eita 1300 → 0) Sora Shiun'in vs. Unknown Duelist Duel is shown from an unspecified turn. Sora's opponent has 800 Life Points. Opponent's Life Points are damaged through unknown means (Opponent 800 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Preview (Yugioh Arc-V) Yugioh Arc-V episode 20 preview - HD